The Deletion Scream
Transcript of a Voicemail Message Date Received: 9/2/2002 Time: 4:45 AM Receiver: Richard Pagen Caller: Ian Roder ... Will you pick up? Fine, fine, you're busy I get it, but I need you to pick up the phone. I think someone is watching me, maybe not someone... but something. Ever since I collected the evidence, saw the photo and found out its name, I have had a feeling something is watching. Look, Rick, I might not be alive after this message. So, come round mine, right? Folder on the desk, laptop on the couch; take the laptop and burn it. Just do that. And everything will be peachy. ---- Ian, for a few days had been kinda eccentric, sort of mad. He was a conspiracy nut, believing in all sorts of crap. Like he would believe that the Government was trying to create demon-like animals, by mixing cow and pig DNA. God, he was wrong and everyone else around him thought so. He was the lonely type, just spending time on his computer and talking to his pals on these random conspiracy nets. But, on that day he sounded truly scared, like someone was out to get him. What could he have possibly done wrong? The voicemail was enough to make me think that he was in serious trouble. Had he discovered something that could ruin the government’s reputation? Highly unlikely, but I still I had to find out. When I got to his house, at around 11:30 AM, the door was open. Looked like he was expecting someone, well he was expecting me so I guess that would solve that little problem. However, as I got inside, that’s when it got a little strange. In other words, he wasn't there, gone from the face of the earth. Everything was there! I mean, a man running away scared for his life wouldn't just leave everything as it was. The only thing out of the ordinary was a phone on the floor. Ian was a tidy man, kept everything in order; he didn't have OCD or anything, just tidy. I entered his study; with the feeling someone was watching me. I got what he meant by "being watched." Anyway, I'm just rambling on, bet you just want to get to the good stuff? Well, keeping to the guy's wishes, I took the Laptop, thought I should take the folder too. Might be worth something, could blackmail the government, you know all that crap, get a million quid or somethin'. Well, what I saw in it blew my mind, opened a thousand doors... Nah, messing with you it sort of creep me out I guess. You see, when I got home and place the laptop on my table and opened the folder, all sorts of things fell out: case files, stuff from a website and various photos of famous landmarks. I'll show you what’s in the file... I will go with the website source first. From the Website: www.re456&638*0%.co.gov.uk.org.com Information on The Deletion Scream The Deletion Scream, by definition, is usually the disembodied screams of a recent victim, which can be heard as a high-pitched noise over the speakers of a computer. Many say the sources of these screams come from a photo the victim saw and deleted after a pop up message comes up usually saying, "This image, if not deleted, will cause ______________ on your computer." The said "cause" is different to each intended victim. The image usually shows a famous landmark, with a fuzzy image of someone in the background. This fuzzy image is said to be the previous victim's soul imprinted on the image, and in so doing the deleting of the photo kills the previous victim. For example, if one person gets the image and then deletes it their soul is imprinted on said image, they will stay alive as long as the image is not deleted. However, when the image appears on someone else’s computer screen and they delete it, the original person who received the image will die from the pop up's "cause" for deleting the image, e.g. The pop up may say, "This image, if not deleted, will cause a virus on your computer." The person who received the image before will die of a virus. As the second person deletes the image, their soul would be imprinted on the image and they would be at risk of being killed by the next receiver of the image, and so on and so forth. This process usually lasts until five to six victims have been chosen and killed, with the last receiver of the image surviving. Usual signs of a person being killed by "The Deletion Scream" are usually their last expression being that of a forced scream. ---- I found things weird about it; one was the name of the website. Got to be some conspiracy nut site, you know them types all about the secrecy, like the government supposedly. You know, I am a good supporter of the government. Bet you will want to be shown those case files now. Right, you do. Jesus, don't be impatient. Here they are, all five of them: Case File *Missing* Name: Sarah Categ Date of Birth: 1/4/1982 Age at time of reported missing: 18 Date of report: 5/6/2000 Case Notes: She was last seen in her bedroom on her computer, her roommate says that she was looking through some photos of London; this was at 10:00 pm. Next day, no evidence of her existence could be found. All photos of her seemed to have been burnt and all attempts of pulling up any files on her have proven so far fruitless. Must be a fake ID. Case File *Missing* Name: Ron Smith Date of Birth: 7/9/1956 Age at time of reported missing: 45 Date of report: 9/6/2000 Case Notes: He was seen by his wife on the computer, around the time of 7:30 PM. She retired to bed. His son reports seeing him wander out of the house at around 9:30 PM, seeming to be "completely out of it, not himself." Reports of him having an affair were found. Case File *Murdered* Name: Emily Parker Date of Birth: 10/11/1970 Age at time of the murder: 29 Date of report: 12/6/2000 Autopsy Report: Found lying on her bed, seemed to have been poisoned. Facial expression, makes her look like she was trying to scream. Blisters covered her chest and arms. Looks like she was fighting whoever was trying to poison her, shows bruises that can be linked to fighting on her wrists and the edges of her fingers. Weird markings covering her forehead. Conclusion: she was poisoned by an unknown poison- maybe arsenic. Case File *Accidental Death* Name: John Tabbin Date of Birth: 7/3/1954 Age at time of the reported accident: 59 Date of report: 17/6/2000 Autopsy and Police Findings: Found to have been eating spam. Wife said he was allergic. Facial expression shows he was trying to scream. Weird markings found on his forehead. Conclusion: He had allergic reaction from eating the food substance spam. Case File *Accidental Death* Name: Fredrick George Date of Birth: 9/1/1980 Age at time of the reported accident: 20 Date of report: 18/6/2000 Autopsy and Police Findings: Found to show signs of extreme hypothermia. His body was found frozen and the expression of his face shows that he was trying to scream. Weird markings found on his forehead. Known to be eco-friendly and hated gas and electrical heaters. Conclusion: Death from Hypothermia Transcript Yeah, random or what? What are you nodding for? Wait... what are you doing. Oh my God, no, no, no. Why do you have those wires? You said this was a police interview! of muffled screams. of tape. Transcript of a Voicemail Message Date Received: 9/2/2002 Time: 7:45 AM Receiver: Richard Pagen Caller: Ian Roder Hey, I'll explain everything. You should get it by now...if not then I’ll explain. All five case files, are showing victims of the so called "Deletion Screams". Believe me, I was a skeptic at first, but when I saw the clues, I went and put two and two together. I know who the culprit is, its name as well. But first, I will tell you what I know. Sarah was the first victim, right? Mysteriously disappeared, seemed like she was deleted... well, that is was happened. She was the first one to receive the image and she deleted it. Idiot, her life hanged in the balance. Ron got the image next, and most certainly had the pop up saying, "This image, if not deleted, will cause your computer files to be wiped clean." Get it, wiped clean? They found no evidence of her existence, because, well, she was wiped from the face of the earth. When Emily got the image, Ron was a dead man, she obviously deleted the image, as I am sure the reason being, you guessed it a pop up, saying, "This image, if not deleted, will cause a hacker to hack your computer." Ron seemed to be "completely out of it," well of course! His mind was hacked; he had no control of himself. Poor guy must have been forced to drown himself. Emily obviously died from a virus, not poisoning. And when it came to Fredrick, deleting the image and ending poor John's life, by making him eat spam. Get it, spam? God, this thing has humour. And, yeah, who killed Fredrick? Well, it was me. I received the image and deleted it, ending the chain of events. You see, the more you research it, the more likely it’s going to come to you and the image came to me. Mine said the computer would freeze and then Fredrick dies of hypothermia. God, the guilt. Oh, yeah his name. I forgot about that. Well, its name is-'' ''Who’s there? Oh my God... no... No... No! of screaming. of someone being dragged across the floor. Hear my vengeance... Ian. of a hammering. of a high-pitched noise. of Voicemail. Case File *Murdered* Name: Ian Roder Date of Birth: 10/12/1980 Age at time of the murder: 22 Date of report: 9/2/2002 Autopsy Report: Found to have been ripped apart by some kind of animal. His face is the only thing left intact, shows he was trying to scream. Weird markings on his forehead. Was hoisted up by nails. Bleeding from ears, shows he was subjected to a high-pitched noise. Sound may be the cause of the damage to the body. Conclusion: Death by a weak blast of infrasound. News Report: The body of Richard Pagen was found in the nearby river this afternoon, suspected murder by strangulation. His face expression shows he was trying to scream. Weird markings on his forehead. Government Transcript: All loose threads tied up, the experiments can't be found out. Delete all websites that show information about The Deletion Scream. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal